Hogwarts und andere Probleme
by Free Biird
Summary: Quinn Trentons Leben ist wie ein Märchen. Sie ist eine Waise (oder tut zumindestens so, als ob ihre Eltern tot wären), hat eine böse Stiefmutter und dann taucht auch noch eine gute Fee auf. Diese "Fee" ist Lehrerin an einer Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei und ihre Gabe ist ein Einschulungsbrief für eben diese. Nur blöd, dass Quinns 11. Gebutstag schon 5 Jahre zurückliegt.
1. Chapter 1

**Kapitel**

_Früher wurde Dieben die Hand abgehackt. _

Dieser Satz ging mir durch den Kopf, als sich die schwere Hand des Kaufhausdetektivs auf meine Schulter legte. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass ich erwischt wurde und ich wusste auch, dass mir jegliche Art von Verstümmelung erspart bleiben würde, aber trotzdem krampfte sich mein Magen für eine Millisekunde zusammen.

Nach dieser Millisekunde breitete sich eine fast euphorische Stimmung in mir aus. Ich weiß, dass ist nicht üblich für eine Diebin und vor allem nicht für eine, die erwischt wurde, aber für mich lief grade alles wie geplant.

Ich hatte mich immer noch nicht umgedreht und das war auch gut so, denn so hatte ich kurz Zeit das Grinsen, das sich auf meinem Gesicht breit machen wollte, zu unterdrücken. Sobald ich wieder einen möglichst neutralen Gesichtsausdruck hatte, drehte ich mich um.

Der Mann vor mir war ein Abbild von Strenge. _Streng_ zurückgekämmte Haare, _streng_ zusammengezogene Augenbrauen, sogar seine Körperhaltung und die Art, wie er sich anzog konnte man nur als _streng _bezeichnen.

Der Griff, mit dem er meine Schulter umklammerte wurde ein Ticken stärker, als ob er befürchtete, dass ich, sobald er den Mund aufmachte, die Flucht ergreifen würde.

Dann begann er zu sprechen: „Wenn Sie mir bitte kurz folgen würden, Miss."

„Nein, danke." Meine Stimme klang fest und obwohl ich versuchte es zu verhindern, schlich sich ein kleines Lächeln auf mein Gesicht. Vielleicht war Provokation in meinem Fall nicht grade die beste Idee, aber sie war immer noch besser als das übliche „Was? Warum denn, ich hab doch gar nichts getan…"

Die Augenbrauen von Mr. Doran, wie er nach seinem Namensschild hieß, zogen sich noch ein bisschen mehr zusammen.

„Das war keine Bitte. Folgen Sie mir, sonst muss ich die Polizei rufen."

Ich rollte die Augen, stieß ein tiefes Seufzen aus und hob dann abwehrend die Hände.

„Ist ja schon gut." Ich war kurz davor ihm Peace zu zeigen, aber ich bezweifelte stark, dass es wirken würde.

Er führte mich durch den Laden, seine Hand verweilte immer noch auf meiner Schulter und langsam wurde das Gefühl unangenehm.

„Sie können mich ruhig loslassen. Ich laufe schon nicht weg.", sprach ich ihn also an. Aber ich hätte auch mit einer Wand reden können, denn er ignorierte mich eiskalt.

Wir zogen viele Blicke auf uns, denn die Uniform von Mr. Doran war nicht grade unauffällig und das Kaufhaus gut besucht.

Einige blickten uns verstohlen an, während sie scheinheilig zwischen den Regalen herumliefen, andere blieben einfach stehen und gafften.

Ich winkte ein paar von ihnen zu und formte mit dem Mund „Hilfe" oder „SOS", was alle ganz schnell dazu brachte, wegzugucken.

Einer Kundin, die partout nicht wegsehen wollte, zeigte ich den Mittelfinger. Auch wenn ich neben einem Kaufhausdetektiv lief, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass man mich einfach so anstarren durfte. Ich war ja keine Freak Show.

Der Weg zum Büro des Filialleiters (zu dem wir offensichtlich gingen, ich musste es wissen, denn bis jetzt war es immer so) war relativ lang, da das Kaufhaus auch ziemlich groß war.

Überall waren Schaufensterpuppen aufgebaut, die die neue Kollektion von irgendeinem Designer zeigten und auch wenn ein paar Teile dieser Kollektion in meiner Umhängetasche gelandet waren, war sie meiner Meinung nach absolut abscheulich.

Nicht, dass ich ein Modegenie war, im Ernst, in meinem schwarzen Sweatshirt (ich hatte die Kapuze auf, so wie es sich für einen Ladendieb gehörte) und meinen weiten, ausgefransten Jeans war ich wohl weit davon entfernt, aber pinke Sommerkleider, die als Warnschilder im Straßenverkehr gelten könnten, waren halt nicht so meins.

Der Designer vertrat wohl die Ansicht, dass grell und bunt mit schön, elegant und praktisch gleichzusetzen war.

Ja, der Designer verkaufte nicht nur Freizeitmode, sondern auch Abend- und Arbeitskleidung.

Aber zurück zu meiner _misslichen _Lage.

Wir hatten inzwischen eine „Nur für Mitarbeiter"-Tür durchquert und befanden uns jetzt im Bürokomplex des Kaufhauses.

Hier war es eher etwas dezenter gehalten, vor allem mit den Farben, die hier nur gedämpft zu existieren schienen.

Unsere Schritte hallten durch die Flure und die paar Angestellten, die uns entgegenkamen nickten Mr. Doran freundlich zu, während sie für mich nur finstere Blicke übrig hatten.

Ich weiß, ich bin hier quasi die Böse und so, aber trotzdem war es ein bisschen beleidigend. Ich meine, ich _könnte _ja auch unschuldig und Mr. Doran ein absolut inkompetenter Tropf sein, aber daran dachte ja niemand.

Okay, ich war nicht unschuldig, aber es geht hier immerhin ums Prinzip.

Wir blieben vor einer Tür mit einem kleinen Metallschild, auf dem _Mr. Barlow, Filialleiter _eingraviert war.

Selbst dann löste der Detektiv seine Hand nicht von meiner Schulter, nein, er klopfte einfach mit seiner anderen Hand an. Wie praktisch doch zwei Hände sein können.

Nach einer kurzen Pause drang ein gedämpftes „Herein", nach draußen und Mr. Doran setzte sich wieder in Bewegung, öffnete die Tür und trat ein. Mich zog er einfach hinterher.

Das Büro war so, wie man sich ein Büro vorstellte. Naja, so wie ich mir ein Büro vorstellte.

Ein großer, klobiger Schreibtisch stand mittig im Raum, so, dass der am Schreibtisch sitzende zur Tür sehen konnte, auf dem Schreibtisch stand ein moderner Computer (oder eher gesagt der Desktop, wer will schon einen Computer auf dem Tisch stehen haben) und ein paar Aktenschränke standen rechts an der Wand.

Mr. Barlow, der Filialleiter (was man doch alles von kleinen Metallschildchen lernen konnte), saß an seinem Schreibtisch, einen Bogen Papier in der einen Hand, die andere an der Brille, als ob er sie vom runterrutschen abhalten müsste und die Lippen in einer seltsamen und verstörenden Art (die stark an ein Duckface erinnerte) gespitzt. Er sah nicht von seiner Arbeit auf, als er sprach.

„Ja, bitte?"

Diese zwei kleinen Wörter lösten in mir einen mittelschweren Kicheranfall aus.

Meine abgehackten Lacher zogen nun auch die Aufmerksamkeit des Filialleiters auf uns. Er blickte auf, sah erst mich an, dann zuckten seine Augen zu Mr. Doran und dann wieder zurück zu mir.

Ich hatte mich noch immer nicht von meinem Kicheranfall erholt und seine nächste Frage erleichterte es mir auch nicht.

„Können sie mir das da", er zog sich seine Brille von der Nase und deutete damit wage auf mich, ,,bitte erklären, Mr. Doran?"

Mein Gelächter lag keinesfalls an den Aussagen des Filialleiters, im Ernst, wenn ich das lustig finden würde, dann müsste ich schon ziemlich dumm sein. Oder high.

Viel eher lag es an der Stimme. Ich meine, man sollte doch denken, dass eine Stimme wenigstens ansatzweise zu dem dazugehörigen Menschen passen sollte, aber in diesem Fall war es eindeutig nicht so.

Zwar konnte man nur die obere Hälfte von Mr. Barlow sehen, aber schon an ihr sah man, dass er eher bullig gebaut war. Da erwartete man doch eigentlich eine tiefe Stimme.

Seine Stimme war jedoch so ziemlich das Gegenteil von tief. Ich meine jetzt nicht, dass sie so eine kranke Art von Helium-Sucht wiederspiegelte, aber sie war einfach hell.

Und so, meine lieben Kinder, entstand mein mittelschwerer Kicheranfall. Schon irgendwie seltsam, dass es nicht mehr als eine Stimme braucht, um mich so aus dem Konzept zu bringen.

Dieser kleine Anfall zerstörte den ganzen Ernst dieser Lage.

Während ich also so vor mich hin lachte, entschloss sich Mr. Doran endlich seine Hand von meiner Schulter zu nehmen.

„Dieses Mädchen steht unter Verdacht geklaut zu haben, Sir.", beantwortete er dann auch die Frage seines Chefs.

Mr. Barlow, der seinen Blick nicht mehr von mir genommen und mich still mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen betrachtet hatte, räusperte sich.

„Ich habe Ihnen schon unzählige Male gesagt, dass nicht alle Teenager mit Sweatshirts Ladendiebe sind, Mr. Doran. Haben Sie nicht beim letzten Mal verstanden, dass ich keine Zeit für _sogenannte _Diebe habe? Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie das auch alleine und _ohne _meine Hilfe hätten regeln können."

Mr. Barlow seufzte genervt auf, legte den Bogen Papier auf den Tisch und durchbohrte Mr. Doran mit seinem finsteren Blick.

Langsam beruhigte ich mich wieder, auch wenn seine Stimme wieder einen Lachreiz in mir auslöste. Aber ich konnte ja nicht die ganze Zeit nur über ihn lachen.

„Nun ja", warf ich also ein bisschen außer Atem, „vielleicht treffen sie ja nur nicht den richtigen Ton."

Die absolute Sinn- und Zusammenhangslosigkeit dieser Aussage spiegelte sich in dem Gesicht von Mr. Barlow wieder und ich war mir sicher, dass Mr. Doran genauso guckte.

Der Filialleiter brachte den verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck schnell wieder unter Kontrolle und sah mich dann fragend an.

„Wenn Sie sich dann soweit beruhigt haben, könnten Sie uns bitte den Inhalt ihrer Tasche zeigen?"

Sobald die Tasche geöffnet worden ist, sind Mr. Barlow unzählige Kleidungsstücke entgegen gesprungen, die ohne Zweifel geklaut waren.

Tja, gut für Mr. Doran, schlecht für mich. Oder mein Strafregister.

* * *

><p>Jetzt grade saß ich auf einem ungemütlichen Plastikstuhl im Flur der Polizeistation. Meine Beute war mir natürlich abgenommen worden, was ich auch nicht allzu schwer nahm, denn wäre es nicht für das Klauen gewesen, hätte ich die Klamotten nicht mal mit einer Kneifzange angefasst.<p>

Mein Magen knurrte laut und das war auch nicht verwunderlich, immerhin hatte ich seit heute Morgen nichts mehr gegessen. Jetzt war es später Nachmittag und ich wartete auf Claudia, die mich hier abholen sollte.

Grinsend erinnerte ich mich an das Telefonat zurück, mit dem Claudia über mein Fehlverhalten informiert wurde.

Ihre Stimme war so süß wie Zucker gewesen, aber so war sie nun mal. Ein _richtiges _Sonnenscheinchen.

Ich schwöre, ich konnte hören, wie sie vor Wut mit ihren Zähnen geknirscht hatte und ich konnte vor meinem inneren Auge sehen, wie sie ihre perfekt gemachten Fingernägel in ihre Handfläche gedrückt hat.

Claudia ist ein einfacher Mensch. Nicht grade schwer zu durchschauen. Im Moment fuhr sie wahrscheinlich in ihrem blitzeblank gescheuerten Audi durch die Straßen Londons und Platzte vor Zorn, aber nur innerlich.

Nach außen hin gibt sie die perfekte Mutter ab, die perfekte Frau im Allgemeinen.

Ich war erst seit drei Monaten bei ihr und hatte jetzt schon die Schnauze voll von ihr. Letzte Woche hatten wir uns gestritten und sogar ein paar Teller waren geflogen (den Nachbarn hatte sie danach irgendetwas von Renovierungen erzählt, es sollte ja keiner wissen, wie sie wirklich war).

Während diesem Streit hatte sie mir einen ganz bestimmten Satz entgegen geschleudert mit dem sie mir einen Ausweg aus ihrem Höllenloch geboten hat.

„_Noch einmal, Quinn, wenn du noch einmal auch nur ansatzweise irgendeine Scheiße anstellst, dann bist du schneller wieder im Heim, als du gucken kannst!"_

Diese Gelegenheit endlich von ihr wegzukommen musste ich doch nutzen, oder? Natürlich hatte ich mir was ganz besonderes einfallen lassen müssen. So einfach würde sie mich nicht zurückschicken, das wusste ich. Also was kam da besser als ein kleiner Diebstahl?

Die Eingangstür zur Polizeistation flog auf und herein kam eine Frau, die vor Eleganz nur so strotzte. Ihr Kostüm saß perfekt und betonte ihre Kurven, auf die jedes Model eifersüchtig wäre, ihre langen Beine endeten in teuren High-Heels, ihre Haare saßen einwandfrei und ihr Make-Up brachte ihre vornehmen Gesichtszüge hervor. Alles in allem sah sie keinen Tag älter als 30 aus.

Wie kann eine so verdorbene Person nur so gut aussehen?

Natürlich wusste Claudia, dass sie der Traum vieler Männer (nach den Blicken der Polizisten zu urteilen hatte sie sogar hier ihren eigenen Fanclub) war, deshalb bewegte sie sich unendlich selbstbewusst auf den Empfangstresen zu.

Augenrollend schaute ich ihr dabei zu. Sie hielt sich selbst für Gottes Geschenk an die Menschheit und während ihre Art bei anderen Bewunderung auslöste, verursachte sie in mir einen leichten Brechreiz.

Am Tresen angekommen, lehnte sie sich mit einem Ellbogen darauf, während sie sich mit ihrer anderen Hand durch die Haare fuhr.

„Guten Tag, Officer.", fing sie dann mit einer schmeichelnden Stimme an. „Ich bin hier um meine Tochter abzuholen. Quinn Trenton."

Ich zuckte bei dem Wort „Tochter" unmerklich zusammen. Von so einer Frau Tochter genannt zu werden grenzte schon fast an eine Beleidigung.

Der Officer lächelte sie an und deutete auf mich. „Sie sitzt gleich dort, Mrs. Trenton."

Ich beschloss nicht länger auf dem viel zu unbequemen Stuhl sitzen zu bleiben, stand auf und machte mich auf den Weg zu Claudia.

Sobald ich mich erhob, fixierten sich die Blicke von dem Officer und Claudia auf mich. Während mich der Officer streng und finster ansah, lächelte mich Claudia zuckersüß an.

„Quinn, mein Schätzchen", flötete sie „was machst du denn für Sachen?"

Ich blieb ungefähr einen Meter vor den Beiden stehen (und konnte sogar von hier Claudias Parfüm riechen) und sah Claudia gelangweilt an.

„Können wir einfach gehen, _Mum_?"

Claudia verengte unbemerkt ihre Augen, ihr Lächeln wurde aber noch eine Spur breiter.

„Natürlich, Spätzchen. Du hast bestimmt Hunger, oder?" Dann wandte sie sich an den Officer. „Es tut mir _so _leid, dass sie Ihnen solche Unannehmlichkeiten bereitet hat. Ich werde Zuhause ein ernstes Wörtchen mit ihr reden."

Mit einem verabschiedenden Winken packte sie mein Handgelenk und zog mich aus dem Polizeirevier.

Der Weg zum Auto verlief schweigend, aber ich merkte ihren Ärger an dem Schraubstockartigen Griff um meinem Handgelenk.

Das Schweigen hielt bis zu dem Moment, in dem wir in ihrem Auto saßen. Sobald wir uns angeschnallt hatten und vom Parkplatz fuhren, legte sie los.

„Was hast du dir eigentlich dabei gedacht? Hast du überhaupt _gar _keine funktionierende Gehirnzelle mehr in deinem Kopf oder hat dir dein Vater alle raus geprügelt?"

Ihre Hände klammerten sich um das Lenkrad und ihre Fingerknöchel wurden schon weiß. Von ihrem zuckersüßen Grinsen war nur noch eine langsam rot anlaufende Grimasse übrig.

Mit einem unschuldigen Gesicht drehte ich mich zu ihr. „Ich weiß nicht wovon du redest."

„Du undankbares Miststück!", schrie sie daraufhin. „Du kannst froh sein, wenn ich den Geschäftsführer dazu bringen kann die Anklage zurückzuziehen! Hast du eigentlich nur den blassesten Schimmer, was man jetzt von mir denken wird? Eine kriminelle Tochter!"

Spätestens ab da schaltete ich auf Durchzug. Ab jetzt würde sie nur noch über ihr Ansehen reden, über ihren perfekten Ruf und das ich dazu da war, um ihn zu verbessern und nicht zu verschlechtern.

Eine Geschäftsfrau _mit _Kind kam ihrer Meinung einfach besser an und eine Geschäftsfrau mit einem adoptierten Kind noch mehr. Blöd nur, dass ich mich nicht so gut als Image-Pusher machte, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte.

Ich starrte die ganze Autofahrt aus dem Fenster. Je näher wir ihrem Haus kamen, desto erleichterter wurde ich, denn sich mit dieser Frau ein Auto zu teilen oder auch nur irgendwie auf engem Raum mit ihr zu sein, war nervenraubend.

Sobald wir die lange Einfahr hochfuhren, schnallte ich mich ab. Ich riss die Autotür quasi auf, als wir stehen blieben und sprang aus dem Auto.

Bevor ich an der Haustür ankam, rief mir Claudia noch etwas hinterher.

„Denk nicht, dass ich mir das noch länger gefallen lasse, Quinn. Das hier wird Konsequenzen haben, hast du mich verstanden?"

Als Antwort zeigte ich ihr meinen Mittelfinger. Ich hörte sie empört schnauben, dann murmelte sie irgendetwas Unverständliches und stieg danach endlich wieder in ihr Auto ein, um zu ihrer Arbeit zurück zu düsen.

Ich stieg die Stufen zu der Haustür hoch und öffnete sie mit meinem Schlüssel. Drinnen angekommen erwartete mich ein fast schon steril geputzter Flur und ich wusste, dass der Rest des Hauses (außer mein Zimmer), genauso aussehen würde.

Ich hielt mich nicht damit ab, mir irgendetwas zum Essen zu machen, wahrscheinlich war der Kühlschrank eh nur mit Jogurts und Gemüse gefüllt. Stattdessen lief ich gradewegs zu meinem Zimmer. Die Schokoriegel, die ich in meinem Schrank versteckte, mussten dann wohl reichen.

Es war wohl ein Zeichen, dass mein Zimmer im Keller lag, aber mir reichte es. Dort hatte ich wenigstens meine Ruhe.

Im Keller angekommen, kickte ich meine abgenutzten Turnschuhe von meinen Füßen und lief dann zu meiner Zimmertür. Als ich vor ihr stand, wühlte ich in meiner Hosentasche nach dem kleinen Schlüssel.

Nachdem ich ihn endlich gefunden hatte, schloss ich die Tür auf und fand mich endlich in meinem Zimmer wieder.

Ich warf meine Tasche in eine Ecke und seufzte erst mal tief, dann schloss ich die Tür hinter mir (ja, ich schloss auch ab) und ging zu meinem Kleiderschrank, um die Schokoriegel aus meinem Schrank zu holen.

Grade als ich den Schrank öffnen wollte, hielt mich eine Stimme davon ab.

„Hallo Quinn, schön dass du endlich hier bist."

Ich weiß zwar nicht, was andere machten, wenn sie von fremden Stimmen in ihrem Zimmer angesprochen wurden, aber ich zuckte erst mal schrecklich zusammen, gab ein ziemlich hohes Quietschen von mir und drehte mich danach zögernd um.

Auf meinem Bett saß eine ältere Frau mit Spitzhut. Sie hatte eine an einem Morgenmantel erinnernde Robe an und lächelte mich beruhigend an.

Kurz zuckten meine Augen zu meiner Tasche, in der ich Pfefferspray aufbewahrte, aber dort war es wohl ziemlich nutzlos.

„W-wer sind Sie?", fragte ich also mit zitternder Stimme.

Als ich diese Frage gestellt hatte, wurde mir klar, dass ich mich genauso wie die Opfer aus einem schlechten Horrorfilm verhielt, über die meine Freunde und ich uns immer lustig machten. Ich sollte lieber versuchen wegzurennen, mir irgendetwas zum schlagen suchen oder ganz laut „Hilfe" schreien…

„Ich bin Minerva McGonagall, Quinn. Stellvertretende Direktorin der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei."

Ich brauchte eine Zeit, um diesen Satz zu verarbeiten, aber als er dann zu mir durchgedrungen war, tat ich das erstbeste was mir einfiel. Ich fing an zu Lachen.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, das war meine erste Fanfiction und ich bin ehrlich gesagt ein bisschen nervös, wie sie ankommen wird (wenn sie überhaupt bei jemanden ankommt ;))<br>**

**Ich würde mich über Reviews, Favos oder sogar Follows freuen ^^ (Kritik ist auch erwünscht )  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

2. Kapitel

_Sehr geehrte Ms. Trenton ,_

_wir freuen uns, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Sie an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgenommen sind. Beigelegt finden Sie eine Liste aller benötigten Bücher und Ausrüstungsgegenstände. Das Schuljahr beginnt am 01. September. Wir erwarten Ihre Eule spätestens am 31. Juli._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Minerva McGonagall, stellvertretende Schulleiterin_

Diesen Brief hatte mir _Professor _McGonagall, wie sie von mir genannt werden wollte, überreicht, sobald ich mich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte.

Jetzt saß ich auf meinem Bett neben ihr und las mir den Brief zum zweiten Mal durch, während McGonagall mich mit Argusaugen beobachtete.

Nachdem ich am Ende angekommen war, legte ich den Brief zur Seite und wandte mich an McGonagall. Bevor ich jedoch auch nur ein Wort an sie wenden konnte, fing sie an zu sprechen.

„Es tut mir ausdrücklich leid, dass Sie diese Nachricht auf diese Weise empfangen, Ms. Trenton. Normalerweise bekommen unsere muggelgeborenen Schüler den Brief im Beisein ihrer Eltern, aber Sie sind auch ein besonderer Fall. Ich muss schon sagen, bis vor kurzer Zeit hatten wir überhaupt keine Ahnung, dass Sie existieren." Sie beendete ihre Rede mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln.

Wenigstens war ich nicht die einzige, die keine Ahnung hatte, denn um ehrlich zu sein schwirrte mir der Kopf. Ich meine, war ihr klar, dass sie wie ein entlaufender Patient aus einer geschlossenen Psychiatrie klang?

„Entschuldigen Sie, _Professor_, " fragte ich also mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, „ist Ihnen klar, dass Sie wie eine Geisteskranke klingen?"

Abgesehen davon, dass dir vor Verwirrung der Kopf wehtat, standen meine Abwehrmechanismen auf Stufe Rot. Wie hirnrissig war denn das Ganze hier? Da sitzt eine fremde Frau in meinem, ich wiederhole: in _meinem_ Zimmer und faselt irgendetwas von Zauberschulen!

McGonagall legte ganz mitfühlend eine Hand auf mein Knie (die ich dann sofort wegschob. Wer weiß, vielleicht war sie ja pädophil…) und beugte sich vertraulich vor.

„Aus ihrer Sicht scheint das alles hier schon ein bisschen… verrückt, nicht wahr? Sie haben bestimmt viele Fragen, aber keine Sorge, deshalb bin ich ja hier."

Ihr Tonfall war mütterlich wie eh und je und falls sie wegen meine Hand-wegschieb-Aktion auch nur in irgendeiner Weise beleidigt war, zeigte sie es nicht.

Tja, Fragen hatte ich. Und tatsächlich waren es schon so einige. Angefangen mit _Aus welcher Irrenanstalt sind Sie entlaufen? _und _Wie sind Sie verdammt nochmal in mein Zimmer gekommen?_ bis zu dem allerseits beliebten _Warum immer ich?_.

Gut erzogen und höflich, wie ich nun mal nun, sprach ich keine dieser Fragen laut aus. Okay, ich geb es zu, es lag nicht unbedingt an meinen guten Manieren, sondern viel eher an meinen guten Menschenverstand. Warum sollte ich eine eindeutig Geisteskranke verärgern wollen?

„Hören Sie", fing ich mit möglichst beruhigender Stimme an, „das alles hier ist doch Blödsinn. Wenn Sie mit jemanden Zauberer spielen wollen, dann gehen Sie doch einfach zwei Häuser weiter, ja? Dort leben zwei Kinder, die liebend gern auf eine", ich machte Gänsefüßchen mit meinen Fingern, ,, 'Zauberschule' gehen würden.".

Ich stand auf, um sie nach draußen zu begleiten, denn für mich hatte sich das Thema erledigt (und je eher ich diese Irre aus meinem Zimmer und vor allem aus Claudias Haus rausbrachte, desto besser), aber anscheinend sah sie es nicht so.

Über mein ‚Angebot' rollte sie nur die Augen, blieb jedoch sitzen. Irgendetwas von „dieser schwierigen Jugend" und irgendwelchen „Beweisen" murmelnd, die diese anscheinend „immer benötigt", wühlte sie in den Taschen ihrer Robe.

Ich beobachtete sie dabei, immer noch stehend und verlagerte mein Gewicht ungeduldig von einem Bein auf das andere. Langsam aber sicher ging mir diese Frau ganz schön auf den Geist.

Grade, als sie mit einem triumphierenden Gesichtsausdruck irgendetwas aus ihrer Tasche zog, fing ich an zu sprechen: „Jetzt hören Sie mal, _Lady_. Ich habe in der Tasche dort drüben Pfefferspray und wenn Sie sich nicht sofort vom Acker machen, dann setze ich es auch ein! Außerdem werde ich dann die Polizei rufen und dabei zusehen, wie sie abgeführt wer-"

Ich hätte meinen Gedanken gerne noch weiter Luft gemacht, aber ein leises „Silencio" unterbrach mich.

Ja, ich weiß, ein leises Wort konnte einen normalerweise nicht unterbrechen, aber das, was passierte war ganz bestimmt nicht _normal._

Denn eigentlich hatte ich gar nicht aufgehört zu reden. Mein Mund bewegte sich immer noch, nur die Stimme fehlte.

Man kann verstehen, dass ich in diesem Moment ein bisschen panisch wurde, oder?

Ich packte mir erst an den Hals und versuchte einen nicht existierenden Frosch aus ihm zu keuchen, husten, würgen oder wie auch immer man die komischen Bewegungen nannte, die ich von mir gab. Nicht grade der stolzeste Moment meines Lebens, ich weiß…

Dann versuchte ich es mit schreien. Nicht, dass man es wirklich erkannte, denn ich blieb stumm, aber vielleicht, wenn ich nur genug Lautstärke… sammelte?... brach dann irgendwie ein Ton aus mir heraus. Machte das Sinn?

Naja, nach zwei Minuten ununterbrochenen Schreiens hatte ich Kopf- und Halsschmerzen (kann man sich heiser schreien, wenn man keine Stimme hat?) und war wahrscheinlich rot wie eine Tomate.

Ein räuspern lenkte meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf McGonagall, die ich für kurze Zeit vergessen hatte.

Sie saß mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck (immer noch) auf meinem Bett, einen Stock in ihrer Hand und tat so als ob ich nicht plötzlich die Fähigkeit zu sprechen verlernt hätte.

„Ich hebe den Zauber auf, aber nur, wenn Sie mir danach zuhören.", sagte sie und hob langsam den Stock.

Ich nickte. Was sollte ich schon anderes machen? Daumen hoch?

Sie schwang ihren Stock einmal und sah mich danach abwartend an. Ich bemerkte keine Veränderung, aber die hatte ich ja vorher auch nicht gespürt. Also holte ich einmal tief Luft und legte los.

„_Was _war das? Was haben Sie mit mir angestellt? Das ist doch nicht normal, sie… sie Hexe! Oh mein Gott, vielleicht werde ich ja verrückt? Aber das kann nicht sein, sonst wäre der Brief ja nicht da.. Aber wenn ich mir das nur vorstell… Nein, _nein, _Sie sind da! Was zur Hölle haben sie mit mir gema-"

Schon wieder wurde meinem Redeanfall ein abruptes Ende bereitet und schon wieder war es mit dem schwingen ihres komischen Stocks. Und _schon wieder _flogen meine Hände zu meinem Hals, aber wenigstens versuchte ich nicht wieder zu schreien.

Zwar war ich jetzt leise, aber meine Gedanken wurden umso lauter. Aber das war doch zu erwarten, oder? Ich kam mir vor, wie in einem schlechten Fantasy Film. Oder wie in einer Reality-Show, aber das würde das mit meiner Stimme auch nicht erklären.

McGonagall schüttelte leicht den Kopf und seufzte leise.

„Ich dachte, wir hätten das geklärt, Ms. Trenton. Wenn das der einzige Weg ist, mit Ihnen sprechen zu können, dann werde ich es so tun, haben Sie mich verstanden? Ich werde den Zauber jetzt noch einmal aufheben und diesmal sind Sie bitte still. Dann können wir uns nach und nach ihren Fragen widmen."

Diesmal gab ich ihr ein ‚Daumen hoch' und nickte dabei schwach. Zufrieden mit meiner Antwort, wenn man das so nennen konnte, wedelte sie wieder mit ihrem Stock, jedoch war ich jetzt so schlau meine Klappe zu halten.

„Sie fragen und ich antworte. Das ist ein bisschen einfacher, als dass ich jetzt die ganze Geschichte der Zauberer erzähle.", erklärte mir McGonagall den Ablauf.

„Ähm…" Jetzt wo ich Fragen stellen konnte, vielen mir keine ein. Okay, mir vielen schon welche ein, aber ich konnte ja nicht alle auf einmal stellen. Ich beschloss einfach mit der einfachsten Frage anzufangen.

„Wie sind Sie hier rein gekommen?"

McGonagall hatte wohl eine andere Frage erwartet, brachte sich aber schnell wieder unter Kontrolle. „Das war relativ einfach. Immerhin bin ich, ebenso wie sie, eine Hexe."

Das erklärte zwar noch nicht ihr genaues Vorgehen, aber ich schätze ihre Erklärung machte trotzdem Sinn… Irgendwie…

Ihre Antwort brachte mir aber auch eine direkte Steilvorlage für meine nächste Frage. „Woher wissen Sie, dass ich eine Hexe bin?"

Diesmal kam die Frage wohl nicht unerwartet, denn sie lächelte kurz, straffte ihren Rücken und setzte zu einer Erklärung an.

„Nun ja, das Ministerium regelt die Auffindung der Muggelgeborenen. Bei Ihnen jedoch wurde erst vor kurzem überhaupt festgestellt, dass sie einen magiefähigen Vorfahren haben. Mütterlicher seits, wenn Sie es genau wissen wollen. Auf Grund der etwas… speziellen Berufung Ihrer Mutter war ihre Existenz… Nun ja, niemand wusste von Ihnen."

_Spezielle Berufung_, dachte ich bitter. So konnte man es auch nennen.

„Sie dann aufzuspüren war mit unangenehmen Komplikationen verbunden. Zum Beispiel, dass Sie im Heim wohnten oder dass Sie adoptiert wurden. Vor allen Dingen aber, dass Sie den Nachnamen Trenton angenommen haben, wo doch nach einer Quinn Taylor gesucht wurde."

Bei dem Namen zuckte ich zusammen. Ich hatte ihn schon lange nicht mehr gehört und mit ihm Verband ich nicht grade gute Erinnerungen.

„Wie dem auch sei, jetzt haben wir Sie ja gefunden." Sie richtete sich auf und ihr Gesichtsausdruck sagte deutlich ‚Nächste Frage'.

Kommen wir mal zu einer Verständnisfrage. Wenn es stimmte, was sie da von sich gab und ich wirklich eine Hexe war, dann musste ich doch ansatzweise verstehen, was sie da von sich gab.

„Was sind Muggelgeborene? Und welches Ministerium? Und in dem Brief stand irgendetwas von einer _Eule_?"

„Sie werden nicht glauben, wie beliebt _diese _Frage unter Muggeln ist.", antwortete McGonagall mit einem leichten Lächeln. „Muggelgeborene sind Kinder von nicht magischen Eltern, die magische Fähigkeiten aufweisen. Vielleicht wird es klarer, wenn ich ihnen einfach das Wort Muggel erkläre; das sind nicht magische Menschen. Was das Ministerium angeht… eigentlich _Zauberei_ministerium… es ist die Regierung der britischen Zauberergemeinschaft."

Also haben die Zauberer eine eigene _Regierung_? Wie viele gab es von denen?

„Und Sie haben doch bestimmt schon mal was von Brieftauben gehört, oder? Wir haben es nur ein bisschen umfunktioniert… Anstatt Tauben nehmen wir Eulen."

Die Idee von Briefeulen war doch eigentlich ganz charmant, oder?

„Und Sie nehmen immer 16-Jährige als Erstklässler auf? Ist das nicht ein bisschen zu alt? Oder ist das alles nur sowas wie ein Abendkurs?"

Normalerweise wurde man doch mit sechs oder sieben eingeschult… Andererseits, vielleicht nimmt das Lernen von Zaubern gar nicht so viel Zeit in Anspruch.

„Oh nein, Ms. Trenton. Sie sind ein Spezialfall. Wie schon gesagt war uns Ihre Existenz bis vor kurzem gar nicht Bewusst. Das normale Einschulalter ist elf."

Ich machte den Mund auf, um etwas zu sagen, aber McGonagall war anscheinend noch nicht fertig.

„Und es ist kein Abendkurs. Ich würde sagen, dass es eher das genaue Gegenteil davon ist. Hogwarts ist ein Internat."

* * *

><p>„Und wo gehen wir jetzt hin?", fragte ich McGonagall, die heute Morgen, in einem Umhang und altbekanntem Spitzhut, vor meiner Tür erschienen war, um mich abzuholen.<p>

„Zur Winkelgasse.", sagte sie mit einem kritischen Blick auf meine Chucks, meiner zerrissenen Jeans und meinem sackartigen Sweatshirt. Dabei murmelte sie irgendetwas von „Muggeln und Mode".

Der ziemlich verstörende Tag, an dem ich sie zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, war zwei Tage her und inzwischen hatte sie nicht nur mich (durch zahlreiche Demonstrationen) davon überzeugt, dass es Zauberer gibt, sondern sie hatte auch Claudia eingefleischt, dass Hogwarts _die _Schule für mich war.

Natürlich wusste Claudia nichts davon, dass es ein Zauberinternat war, sondern nach ihrem Wissen war es ein Eliteinternat. Natürlich war das perfekt für sie, denn so hatte sie mich nicht mehr am Hals, konnte aber trotzdem mit einer Tochter, die ein Stipendium (damit ist McGonagall gekommen) für ein Eliteinternat hat, strahlen.

Außerdem hat sie jedem Zeugen meines kleinen Verbrechens das Gedächtnis gelöscht, denn „eine Gerichtsverhandlung für eine angehende Hexe schickt sich nicht". Ob das legal war, wusste ich nicht, aber wen interessierte das schon.

„Und was genau ist eine Winkelgasse?", fragte ich augenrollend. In den letzten Tagen hatte ich bemerkt, dass sie dazu neigte zu vergessen, dass ich so gut wie keine Ahnung von irgendwas hatte. Zu mindestens was die Zaubererwelt anging.

„Nicht _eine _Winkelgasse.", antwortete McGonagall. „_Die _Winkelgasse. Die Hauptstraße im Londoner Einkaufsviertel für Hexen und Zauberer."

„Und was genau machen wir in _der Hauptstraße des Londoner Einkaufviertels für Hexen und Zauberer?_", fragte ich und ahmte im letzten Teil ihre Stimme nach.

McGonagall warf mir einen tadelnden Blick zu. „Einkaufen natürlich, was denn sonst. Du brauchst noch die Bücher dieses Schuljahrs, deine Uniform, einen Kessel und das wichtigste: einen Zauberstab. Und jetzt komm, nimm meine Hand."

McGonagall hatte so schnell gesprochen, dass ich den letzten Satz erst nicht mitbekommen hatte und erst dann reagierte, als sie mir auffordernd ihre Hand hinstreckte. Jedoch nicht so, wie sie es wollte.

„Ähm, nein?", fragte ich mehr, als dass ich es sagte.

Ich würde ganz bestimmt nicht an ihrer Hand durch London laufen. Das konnte sie vergessen!

McGonagall rollte nur ungeduldig mit ihren Augen, schnappte sich einfach meine Hand und begann sich im Kreis zu drehen.

„H-hey!", rief ich etwas verblüfft über ihre Handlung. „Hören Sie auf damit! Was soll da- AAAH!"

Jetzt wusste ich, warum sie meine Hand haben wollte. Ich hatte das Gefühl durch eine viel zu enge röhre gequetscht zu werden. Und dass diese Röhre sich drehte. Und zwar schnell.

Es dauerte noch nicht mal zwei Sekunden, aber als sich alles wieder normalisierte, war mir schlecht wie noch nie. Mir sackten die Knie kurz weg und nur ein Teil von mir bemerkte, dass ich immer noch McGonagalls Hand hielt., als ich zu Boden sank.

Es dauerte eine Minute des bewussten Ein- und Ausatmens und Augenzukneifens, bis sich mein Magen einigermaßen beruhigt und ich das Gefühl hatte, wieder aufstehen zu können.

Etwas peinlich berührt ließ ich McGonagalls Hand los und richtete mich langsam wieder auf.

„Was war _das_?", fragte, oder eher keuchte ich, während ich mir Dreck von den Knien wischte.

„Wir sind appariert, Ms. Trenton.", antwortete McGonagall. „Eine äußerst Effiziente Weise um von A nach B zu kommen. Keine Sorge, dass erste Mal ist das schlimmste. Es wäre nicht verwunderlich, wenn Sie sich übergeben müssten."

Erst jetzt viel mir auf, dass wir unseren Standpunkt geändert hatten. Wir befanden uns auf einer gut besuchten Straße voller Läden. Überall liefen Frauen herum, die genauso (oder schlimmer) gekleidet waren als McGonagall, Kinder rannten von einem Schaufenster zum nächsten und es herrschte ein stetig bestehendes Gesumme von Stimmen.

„Willkommen in der Winkelgasse.", sagte McGonagall, bevor sie mich am Arm packte und auf einen der Läden zumarschierte.

„Wir werden zuerst Ihre Schuluniform besorgen, da Madam Malkins Zeit brauchen wird, um sie anzuschneidern. Wenn wir fertig sind, werden wir sie dann abholen.", erklärte sie, bevor sie mich in _Madam Malkins – Anzüge für alle Gelegenheiten_ zog.

Das Maße nehmen ging ziemlich schnell, was nicht verwunderlich war, wenn man das verzauberte Maßband berücksichtigte.

Sobald Madam Malkins fertig mit dem Vermessen war, zog mich McGonagall von dem Hocker, auf dem ich stand, und leitete mich aus dem Laden heraus.

Über die Schulter rief sie noch ein „Wir kommen die Uniform dann später abholen.", was mit einem „Bis nachher dann, Minerva." quittiert wurde.

Und ehe ich mich vergucken konnte, waren wir schon wieder draußen.

Danach liefen wir nach _Flourish und Blotts_, wo ich einen ganzen Stapel an Büchen in die Hand gedrückt bekam.

Im Ernst, ich dachte ich würde nur zaubern lernen und jetzt bekam ich hier _Geschichte der Zauberei _und _Tausend Zauberkräuter und –pilze_.

Wieder draußen zückte McGonagall ihren Zauberstab (und ja, es war der ‚komische Stock') und ließ die Bücher verschwinden.

„Wo-?" McGonagall, die anscheinend wusste, was ich fragen wollte, antwortete mit einem einfachen „In dein Zimmer.".

Desweiteren besorgten wir mir eine Waage aus Messing, Zahlreiche Glas- und Kristallfläschchen, eine Feder, ein Tintenfass, Pergament und ein Teleskop.

Bei dem Gedanken, dass ich mit einer Feder auf Pergament schreiben musste, ließ mich meinen Kugelschreiber jetzt schon vermissen.

„Jetzt fehlt uns eigentlich nur noch der Zauberstab.", stellte McGonagall fest.

Wir liefen zu einem kleinen Laden mit ziemlich verstaubten Fenstern. Generell wirkte er etwas verwahrlost. Über der Tür stand in abblätternder Farbe _Ollivanders _geschrieben. Ich warf McGonagall einen zweifelnden Blick zu, aber sie bemerkte das gar nicht und trat ein.

Der Laden war im inneren ziemlich verstaubt und von einem Verkäufer war nichts zu sehen. Überall waren kleine Schächtelchen gestapelt und an der hinteren Wand des Ladens stand ein Verkaufstresen. Auf den bewegte sich McGonagall jetzt zu und drückte eine kleine Klingel, die auf dem Tresen stand.

Ein paar Augenblicke passierte gar nichts, dann hörte ich ein entferntes Rumpeln. Kurze Zeit später kam ein Mann aus einem Nebenraum geschritten. Er war ziemlich dünn und hatte weiße Haare, die ihm vom Kopf standen. Für mich passte er gut auf die Beschreibung _Verrückter Wissenschaftler_.

„Ah, Minerva McGonagall. Gute Hexe, guter Stab, nicht wahr?", sprach er mit heller, fahriger Stimme.

„Guten Tag, Mr. Ollivander.", begrüßte McGonagall den Mann.

„Sie brauchen doch nicht etwa einen neuen Stab, oder? Eine Schande wäre das. Sie haben einen wunderbaren Stab. Tanne und Drachenherzfaser, 9 ½ Zoll, steif, wenn ich mich recht erinnere. Guter Stab.", murmelte er und betrachtete McGonagall aufmerksam.

„Nein, nein. Ich bin nicht für mich hier. Meine Begleitung benötigt einen Zauberstab.", erklärte McGonagall und deutete auf mich.

Die unnatürlich hellblauen Augen des Mannes richteten sich auf mich.

„Sie kommen mir nicht bekannt vor.", sagte Mr. Ollivander zu mir. „Ihr erster Stab?"

Ich nickte.

„Nun gut, nun gut.", nuschelte er, während er ein Maßband aus seiner Manteltasche zog.

* * *

><p>Eine halbe Stunde, zwei zerbrochene Fenster und einen kleinen Wirbelsturm später hatte ich meinen Zauberstab. Mahagoni und Einhornhaar, elf Zoll und elastisch.<p>

Wir waren inzwischen wieder auf der Straße und liefen zurück zu _Madam Malkins, _als mir etwas einfiel.

„Womit bezahlen wir das ganze hier eigentlich?" Ich schwamm nicht grade in Geld und ich bezweifelte, dass McGonagall so großzügig war und mir alles ausgab.

„Deine Adoptivmutter hat Ihnen einen großzügigen Betrag zur Verfügung gestellt, als ich das Thema Besorgungen ansprach. Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen etwas davon in unsere Währung zu tauschen."

Na klar, wenn es darum ging mich loszuwerden, ließ sie ihr Geld wie aus einem Brunnen fließen, aber sonst hieß es immer ‚Such dir einen Job.'.

Aber was war schon anderes zu erwarten?

Ich konnte in der Ferne schon das Schild von _Madam Malkins _sehen, als McGonagall plötzlich stehen blieb.

Ich schaute fragend zur Seite, aber McGonagalls blick war auf einen Laden gegenüber von uns fixiert.

_Magische Menagerie _las ich und wunderte mich zugleich, was McGonagall so spannend an diesem Laden fand.

„Schülern ist es gestattet ein Haustier mit auf das Internat zu bringen.", sagte McGonagall, als hätte sie meine Gedanken gelesen.

„Und?", mir war immer noch nicht klar, wo das ganze hier hinführen sollte.

„Nun ja, da Sie noch etwas Geld zur Verfügung haben, dachte ich mir, dass Sie sich, während ich Ihre Uniform holen gehe, ein Haustier aussuchen könnten.", führte sie weiter aus.

Aha, ein Haustier. Naja, es war gar nicht so eine schlechte Idee. Wenn die Schüler an Hogwarts alle scheiße sein würden, hätte ich immer noch jemanden, mit dem ich Zeit verbringen könnte. Auch wenn es ziemlich traurig wäre, wenn mein Haustier mein einziger Freund wäre…

Schulterzuckend antwortete ich: „Okay."

Ich wollte mich schon auf dem Weg zur _Magischen Menagerie _machen, als McGonagall mich noch einmal zurückrief.

„Sie haben Ihr Geld vergessen.", sagte sie kopfschüttelnd und drückte mir einen Geldbeutel in die Hände. „Und denken Sie daran: Eine Eule, eine Katze oder eine Kröte. Nichts anderes. Ich möchte nicht, dass Sie hier nachher mit einer Schlange aufkreuzen."

Damit drehte sie sich um und lief in Richtung _Madam Malkins._

Auch ich machte mich auf den Weg und für mich war jetzt schon klar, dass ich weder eine Kröte (wer will schon eine?), noch eine Eule wollte. Vögel jeglicher Art waren nicht so mein Ding. Also blieb nur noch die Katze übrig.

Als ich den Laden betrat, wehte mir warme Luft entgegen. Überall waren Käfige aufgestellt und manche Tiere liefen sogar frei herum.

Ein Verkäufer, der wohl durch das leise Klingeln, was durch mein Eintreten verursacht wurde, auf mich aufmerksam geworden ist, eilte in meine Richtung.

„Guten Tag, Miss. Was kann ich für sie tun?", fragte er und lächelte mich freundlich an.

Ich sah mich noch einmal kurz im Laden um, bevor ich ihm antwortete. „Ich suche ein Haustier. Eine Katze, um genau zu sein."

Der Verkäufer nickte eifrig und führte mich in die Abteilung mit den Katzen. „Hier sind unsere Katzen, einige laufen auch frei durch den Laden. Wenn sie eine finden oder Probleme haben, rufen Sie einfach."

Bestätigend nickend wandte ich mich von dem Verkäufer ab und lief in Richtung einiger Käfige.

Hier und da musste ich mal einer Katze ausweichen und ab und zu bückte ich mich mal um einer hinterm Ohr zu kraulen, aber sonst machte ich nichts. Mir fiel einfach keine Katze ins Auge, die ich unbedingt haben wollte. Okay, alle waren niedlich, aber mir fehlte da irgendwas. Vielleicht war ich ja mehr der Hundetyp.

Als ich nach zehn Minuten immer noch keinen passenden, flauschigen Gefährten gefunden hatte, wollte ich den Rückzug antreten. Ich lief also gradewegs wieder zur Ladentür, als mich ein lautes Fauchen innehalten ließ.

Mich nach dem Geräusch umdrehend, sah ich den Verkäufer von vorhin, wie er eine andere Katze hochhob. Diese wehrte sich offensichtlich und kratzte und fauchte wild.

Neugierig ging ich zu dem Verkäufer, denn die Katze konnte ja nicht ohne Grund so aufgebracht sein, oder? Der Verkäufer hatte es jetzt aufgegeben die Katze hochzuheben und stand nun, sich einen Kratzer reibend, neben ihr.

Als er mich bemerkte, lächelte er mich entschuldigend an. „Sie wurde vor einigen Tagen auf der Straße von Muggel-London gefunden. War ziemlich schwer verletzt, wie du sehen kannst. Es ist das erste Mal, dass sie seitdem wieder auf den Beinen ist und offensichtlich will sie nicht zurück in den Käfig.", erklärte er mir.

Das sie verletzt gewesen war, war nicht schwer zu übersehen. Jetzt, wo sie wieder auf dem Boden saß, konnte ich erkennen, dass ihr ein Bein fehlte und sie ein Riss im rechten Ohr hatte.

Ich konnte sie verstehen. Ich kannte das Gefühl sich nicht bewegen zu dürfen und die Erleichterung endlich wieder laufen zu können. Bevor ich ins Heim gekommen war, hatte ich einen sehr schweren ‚Unfall'. So hatten es die Ärzte auf jeden Fall immer genannt.

In einem Anflug aus Mitgefühl ging ich in die Knie und streckte meine Hand langsam nach der Katze aus. Dieser ging erst in Angriffsstellung, aber sobald sie merkte, dass ich sie nicht hochheben wollte, entspannte sie sich wieder. Ich wartete noch kurz und fing dann an sie zu streicheln, was sie schnurren ließ.

Nach kurzer Zeit kam sie näher zu mir und schmiegte sich schließlich an mein Bein.

„Sie scheint Sie zu mögen.", stellte der Verkäufer fest.

Ich grinste kurz hoch, streichelte aber weiter das graues Fell von ihr.

„Ich mag sie auch." Und bevor ich überhaupt drüber nachdachte, fragte ich: „Wie viel kostet sie?"

* * *

><p>Als glückliche Katzenbesitzerin verließ ich 20 Minuten später den Laden. Der Verkäufer hatte mir noch Tipps zur Pflege und zur Ernährung der Katze gegeben, außerdem hatte es etwas länger gedauert, bis wir sie in den Transportkorb bekommen haben, aus dem sie mir jetzt unglücklich zu-miaute.<p>

„Sobald wir in meinem Zimmer sind, lass ich dich raus.", versprach ich ihr und kraulte sie kurz durch eines der Löcher.

McGonagall zu finden war gar nicht so einfach. Normalerweise war sie wegen ihrem Spitzhut leicht zu entdecken, aber hier war sie leider nicht die einzige, die einen trug.

Aber schließlich entdeckte ich sie und lief auf sie zu.

„Haben Sie Ihr Haustier gefunden?", fragte mich McGonagall, sobald ich sie erreichte.

Augenrollend deutete ich auf den Korb und murmelte „Offensichtlich", was mir einen tadelnden Blick einbrachte.

„Eine Katze also.", stellte sie fest, als sie durch das Gitter guckte. Wie heißt sie denn?"

Darüber hatte ich mir keine Gedanken gemacht. Im Namen geben war ich richtig schlecht. Nicht, dass ich Erfahrungen damit hatte, aber trotzdem. Wie nannte man eine Katze?

Sie war eine Hexen-Katze, verdammt nochmal! Konnte sie sich nicht selbst benennen?

„Haben Sie Vorschläge?", fragte ich McGonagall, weil mir einfach nichts einfallen wollte, aber sie schüttelte nur ihren Kopf und meinte irgendetwas von wegen „Das ist die Aufgabe der Besitzer.".

Na toll!

„Kommen Sie, es wird langsam Zeit für Sie nach Hause zu gehen. Über den Namen können Sie sich später noch Gedanken machen.", lenkte McGonagall meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sie.

„Gehen wie in _gehen _oder…-"

„Gehen wie in apparieren.", vervollständigte und beantwortete McGonagall meine Frage und streckte mir ihre Hand hin.

Seufzend nahm ich sie und verfluchte McGonagall im Gedanken.


End file.
